


Friday Fun

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bartender Silver, Established Flint/Hamilton, Future OT3, Implied future SilverFlintHamilton, M/M, Modern AU, No excuse for the smut here, Open Marriage, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blacksailsgiftexchange, silverflint, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary, honestly, and the redhead sitting at one end of the counter absolutely hadn't caught Silver's eye, at all, when he's poured him a straight spiced rum and felt green eyes linger as he turned his back. He wasn't absolutely the most gorgeous thing on two legs Silver had seen in months, and he didn't look like he would be absolutely amazing in bed. Nope.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: Black Sails Gift Exchange 2019





	Friday Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olincino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olincino/gifts).



> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! PLEASE ACCEPT THE ABSOLUTE SMUT AS RECOMPENSE FOR BEING TWO WEEKS LATE! Gah.
> 
> I feel like, as a do a lot these days, that this is not my best work by far so. I am doing this thing this year where I ignore my insecurities because they are 99% unfounded and I'm posting it anyway, and am just going to be proud I finished it!

John Silver was very secure, thank you very much. He had been bisexual since, well, ever, because as it turned out Pete Muldoon behind the bleachers in high school hadn't been an anomaly. Pete had, but not the fact that he was a man. So yes, John Silver had had his share of tumbles on both sides of the field, and he was very secure.

This? This was something else entirely.

He'd been in relationships, sure, he'd even been in something that defied categorisation and involved two women and three men, himself included, and really was just a few couples that swung this way or that, and a 5th wheel (him).

It had all started on a random Friday night in March, nothing of import happening, the usual customers and a smattering of those Silver didn't see often. Alecia and her two friends were celebrating a birthday, but Silver hadn't been able to keep track of whose, since they all looked so much alike they could have been sisters. They all went to the college a few blocks over and frequented his bar to ogle him and flirt, but they were young enough that he kept well away from them in any sense beyond pouring drinks and occasionally telling off a drunken cunt trying to get handsy.

Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary, honestly, and the redhead sitting at one end of the counter absolutely hadn't caught Silver's eye, at all, when he's poured him a straight spiced rum and felt green eyes linger as he turned his back. He wasn't absolutely the most gorgeous thing on two legs Silver had seen in months, and he didn't look like he would be absolutely amazing in bed. Nope.

He tried to act as normally as possible, making his rounds of the countertop and customers, slid his way down to pour the man a second drink and was turning away when a voice...he couldn't even describe the voice as it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Do you flirt with all the customers?” the redhead asked quietly, but loudly enough to be heard over the noise, raising an eyebrow as he raised his glass.

“Comes with the service,” Silver winked, pouring a drink and passing it down the bar, trying to play it cool.

“And if I were ask you to meet me outside when your shift ended?”

Silver's breath hitched but he kept his face straight as he turned flitted to the other end of the bar and served a drink before he returned.

“I'd say thanks, but you're married, and that's not something I get in the middle of,” Silver grinned, nodding at the band of gold around the other man's ring finger.

“Ah,” he said, glancing down, almost as if he'd forgotten. “It's a non-issue, I assure you. I'm in an open marriage. I actually came out tonight for a bit of fun. I only came alone because my other half refused to take the proper cold medications and go to sleep until I had my shoes on and was leaving the house.” The way he said it was both grumpy and fond and Silver believed him without a moments hesitation, but he could also see how deep a connection there was between the two and he was still cautious.

Silver looked the man up and down appraisingly, then the conversation paused once again while he distractedly made some cocktails for Alecia and her friends. Red hair, more freckles than he could count, broad shoulders, downright gorgeous. Silver absolutely wanted a piece of that, preferably one that involved him face down in the sheets being pounded into the mattress.

“Would this help?” the redhead asked when Silver returned to his end of the bar, holding up his phone. On it was a series of text messages that Silver skimmed quickly.

_Me: You awake, love? Only I've found this delectable young man at the bar and he needs some convincing that he's not helping me cheat on your lovely cold ridden self._

Below was a picture of Silver pouring a drink and smiling the three young women at the other end of the bar.

_Thomas: Oh lord...yes, James, emphatically yes! If I weren't so sick I would tell you to bring him home and share this very minute!_

Silver snorted, shaking his head as James took his phone back and scrolled for a moment then silently turned it to a picture of Thomas, tall, blond, and yes, Silver could get on board with sharing.

“I'm not off shift for another hour,” he said, looking at James shyly. The grin that James returned was absolutely filthy.

“For you? I can wait,” he practically purred and Silver had a strong feeling he was not going to come out of this unscathed, his body or his heart.

_Two Hours Later_

Billy had been late and by the time Silver finally extracted himself from behind the bar and took his coat, he was fuming. James has spent the entire time watching, just watching, and his mind had been running nonstop at the possibilities. He had been achingly hard for the last hour and he wanted nothing more than some relief, possibly a drink or two himself, and to be fucked into absolute oblivion.

“There you are,” James said lightly as Silver shoved out of the front doors, his face twisted in annoyance.

“Sorry,” Silver muttered, looking away as he zipped up his jacked.

“No need to apologise,” James said, sliding smoothly into his space. Silver gasped as one hand came up to cradle his face, tilting his head up and then there were warm lips on his and it was like the stars were exploding behind his eyes. He hadn't even realised he'd shut them.

He groaned when James' tongue traced his lips, pressing closer and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist as James' hand slid back and tangled in his long curls, fingernails scratching along his scalp before his fingers tightened just perfectly on Silver's hair and he tugged.

“Fuck,” Silver gasped, head falling back. “How the hell do you know to do that?”

“Educated guess,” James purred. “If you didn't like it, you'd keep your hair up, or short.”

Silver had no answer to that except to kiss James again, getting his own hands in the fiery locks as his back hit the walls and James' body pressed against his from knee to chest. He could feel James pressing against his hip and he knew James could feel him, and he groaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips slowly, pulling a gasp from the other man and a hand tight on his hip to keep him from moving.

“Do you live far?” James asked, pulling away to mouth down Silver's jaw and neck, nipping at the base of his throat before sucking lightly.

“A couple blocks,” Silver groaned. “About five minutes.”

“Well,” James said, and suddenly he was two feet away, the cold rushing along Silver's body as he tried to get his bearings. James held his hand out and Silver took it.

The walk flashed by and the next thing Silver knew, he was fumbling with his keys as James wrapped solid arms around him from behind and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. The moment they were through the door, Silver was pressed up against it and his pants were being shoved down just far enough so James could get a hand on him, drawing a long groan as Silver's head thumped back against the door.

“Tell me what you like,” James whispered as he slowly pumped his hand, making it as hard as possible for Silver to think.

“Bottom,” he gasped, his fingers digging into James' shoulders. “I like bottom, love it actually, can't get enough of it, I-” he was cut off by James kissing him deeply and he groaned, all thought flying from his mind. Really, he wasn't normally like this, he was much cooler in bed. Again walls. Whatever.

“You're babbling,” James chuckled and Silver groaned.

“I tend to do that when a man has his hand wrapped around my cock and is about to fuck me into oblivion,” Silver managed, whining when James froze.

“Wait,” James said, drawing back, his hand still as he looked at Silver, completely serious.

“What, why?” Silver gasped, trying and failing to shift his hips.

“I don't know your name,” James said and Silver frowned. Had he not said? He hadn't.

“John,” he said quietly. “My name is John, and if you don't get inside me in the next ten minutes it's going to become a number in the justice system, because I will murder you.”

James chuckled loudly, shifting closer again as he pressed a kiss under John's ear, trailing up to catch his mouth as John rutted against him, sliding his cock roughly through James' hand.

“You better show me the way to the bedroom then,” he said smoothly and John thought he might melt right there.

Shoving James away, because hands on him were too much of a distraction, he quickly toed off his shoes and kicked his jeans away, tugging his jacket off and throwing his shirt in the general direction of the couch as he headed for the bedroom. The moment he was naked he started on James' clothes, and by the time his back hit the mattress the other man had lost his jacket and shirt and his jeans were hanging tantalisingly open, showing off a trail of red hair that disappeared into the waist of his boxer briefs.

“Just look at you,” James said, pulling back to see all of John, running his hands down the other man's sides as he shuddered. “I'm going to enjoy taking you apart.”

“Will you please stop talking about it and do it?” John demanded, rolling over and reaching for the side table.

“Impatient,” James chuckled as he caught the bottle of lube and two condoms that flew at him. He tore one off and tossed the other back on the table as John scooted up the bed, lying on his stomach and wrapping his arms around a pillow.

“Patient is for later,” John muttered, fully intending to keep James in his bed the entire night, and not to sleep for a moment.

“Well if you insist,” James said, his voice almost a shrug as he reached down and gripped John's ass, squeezing tight as he drew his cheeks apart.

“What are you-Oh god!” John gasped as James immediately went to work on him with his mouth and tongue, no hesitation at all.

John felt like he must have blacked out a little with pleasure because when he came back to himself there was two fingers buried in him and James was pressed along the length of his back, kissing his shoulders.

“My god,” John groaned into the pillow, unable to do more than hang on and enjoy the ride.

James grinned against his shoulder, adding a third finger, stretching John slowly and throughly, enjoying how the younger man was writhing under him.

“James,” John moaned, feeling the sweat between their heated skin, his hips shifting restlessly, cock trapped against the covers.

James chuckled, pulling his fingers away and kissing John's shoulder when he whined in protest, reaching for the condom and slipping it on with ease before he settled over John, whole body trapping the other man under him, cock nudging his entrance. He reached up and laced their fingers together, letting John clutch at him as he slowly pressed inside until he was fully seated.

John was panting as hard as he could, utterly surrounded by James, his musk, his strength, the feel of him deep inside, filling and stretching him perfectly.

“Move, please,” he begged, arching under James.

James smirked, nudging John's head until he turned, letting James kiss him deeply, the angle awkward but still perfect as he drew his hips back and began to roll them slowly. His tongue explored John's mouth leisurely.

This was absolutely not what John wanted. It was wonderful, yes, but he was in the mood to be fucked properly and he had no doubt James would do it perfectly, if he could just get the other man to do more than roll his hips slowly. With a growl John bucked against James, trying to push him up so he could rise on his hands and knees. James just chuckled, settling more solidly on his and trapping him completely.

“Like that, is it?” he chuckled in John's ear, nipping at the skin as he wrapped his hands around John's wrists and held them down.

“Please,” John groaned and James smirked, shifting until his knees between John's shoving his legs wide and sinking even deeper, dragging a long gasp from the other man.

“Hang on,” James whispered and John could do nothing but whimper as James began to move in long thrusts, gaining speed quickly as John panted, trying to breath with James' weight pinning him down.

“Harder,” he groaned, biting his lip.

James pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder and slammed his hips forward, ripping a scream from John.

“God, yes, James, please, like that,” John babbled and James chuckled, shifting both John's wrists to one hand so he could get a hand on John's hip and hold him stead while he shifted slightly, then began to pound into the other man hard and fast, every whimper and gasp going straight to he cock as John whined under him, nearly sobbing in pleasure.

“You love it, don't you,” James growled. “You love being pinned down with my cock in you. You're going to feel me for days, do you know that?”

John just gasped, his own cock rubbing roughly along the sheets, trapped between his belly and the sheets.

“I'd like to see you come, just like this,” James whispered, his own breath laboured now, his stomach tightening as he hurtled towards his own release.

“James,” John whined and James chuckled, shifting his hips just so, so that his cock brushed along John's prostate with every hard, punishing thrust.

John screamed, rocking back against James as his vision whited out, his head spinning from the sheer strength of his orgasm, James following him with a deep groan a moment later. Trails of stars were still wandering across his vision when he could breath again, moaning when James slipped out of him and rolled off to the side, tossing the condom away with a long sigh.

John shivered, then stretched, humming as he shifted over and draped himself over James' chest with a pleased sigh, already drifting off to sleep.

“Are you alright?” James asked with a smirk and John pried one eye open, glaring at the other man.

“Let me sleep for half an hour, and I'll show you just how alright I am,” he said and James grinned like a shark.

“Promise?”

* * *

That first night had been followed by several more, every few weeks or days, James would come into the bar, and John would take him home. Eventually they exchanged numbers, started texting during the day, talking about everything and nothing, they even met for coffee once in broad daylight. Then one night they had walked in together, James with an amused and very predatory smirk on his lips and Thomas' eyes searching the entire room. As soon as they spotted him, they quickly made their way over to the bar, where John stood frozen, watching them.

“James,” Thomas said, and his voice was like rich honey, sending a spark of arousal right through John, down to his toes. “Can we keep him?”

James chuckled, wrapping his arms around his husband and smirking at John. “I think we should certainly try.”

John shuddered, taking a breath. He had another half hour before he was off shift and he wasn't sure he was going to survive it. He was absolutely sure he wasn't going to survive them. They were going to kill him with sex, he could tell.

The next half hour was hell, and when he walked out the door from the back room he found them waiting. He looked Thomas up and down, shuddering at the images that assailed his creative mind, and he took a breath.

“Please don't kill me,” he said and they both laughed loudly enough to attract the attention of a few of the patrons.

“Do we need to be careful? Treat you like a delicate flower?” Thomas asked, fingers hooking under John's chin and tilting his head up, pleased as the younger man's breath sped up.

“He doesn't like it when you're careful,” James said, sliding behind John and pressing his chest along John's back, hands on his hips as he pulled their bodies together. “He likes it when you absolutely destroy him.”

“Well then,” Thomas said, leaning down and kissing John deeply. All John could do was groan and wrap his arms around the taller man's neck and hang on, thankful for James behind him, supporting him as his knees wobbled.

Oh yeah, he was going to die. Implode. Melt. Sex was going to kill him. And honestly? He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
